Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5t^{3}-3t^{2})(-3t^{4}-t)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 5 t^3 (-3 t^4) - 5 t^3 (- t) - 3 t^2 (-3 t^4) - 3 t^2 (- t) $ Simplify. $15t^{7}+9t^{6}+5t^{4}+3t^{3}$